Momentary Bliss
by Ange-marauder obsessive
Summary: They are in love and they are tired of hiding it. LoVe. Complete. Feedback is always welcome, in fact, it's kind of a necessity, hehe. Pretty please? With Logan on top?


**Momentary Bliss**

Author: Ange

Rating: R

Pairing: LoVe

Spoilers: None really, but I'd say up to "LitB" just to be sure.

Summary: They are in love and they are tired of hiding it.

Disclaimers: The Veronica Mars world is property of Rob Thomas. I just own this little idea. Please don't sue.

"Do you think they know we are here?", she asks as she looks at him trough smoky eyes. She touches his cheek gently and smiles a tired smile his way. She loves being able to do this, just lay there next to him in bed.

"Maybe… I don't know. They are too damn smart for their own good", Logan responds smiling and kissing her forehead. They are laying in bed after a few hours of intense "working out", like they call it in front of other people. They can't risk being caught. These are their little escapades, Logan knew neither of the two people waiting at home for them could ever know.

"I know they are, we have to live with each of them, you know?", she smiles sadly. She hates that she has to lie to her family to get a few hours of bliss. She hates that she has to escape with him to the Neptune Grand to find that.

"I know you feel guilty but it's their own fault", Logan tells her. He takes a strand of blond hair off her sweaty forehead and looks deeply in her eyes. "They know we love each other and yet, they don't let us off the hook". They gaze at each other for what seems like an eternity until his cel phone breaks the spell they have created in this room, far away from anyone else. He reaches for it and flips it open.

"Echolls here", he says frustrated. He hates it when they interrupt them.

"I love it when you say it like that", the voice from the other side says and she can hear it. She rolls off the bed, puts a robe on and goes to the balcony. "It makes you sound so professional", she teases. He can't help but chuckle.

"Hey sweetie. How's your day?"

"Just wonderful. I just wanted to check on you and remind you that we have to be at the Kane's at 7". He frowns. He had almost forgotten about the damn party _they_ were having at the Kane state. "You didn't forget, did you?", he could almost see her pouting at the other side of the phone.

"I didn't. I'll be there. You just get pretty. I need to show you off", he says almost feeling guilty for lying to her. Almost.

"I _am_ pretty", she says half amused, half offended. "Anyways, Gotta go. I'll see you later. Love you".

"Love you too", he says and presses the end button. He gets up, pulls his pants on and goes to the balcony to find her. He sees her leaning against the wall, her face facing the sun, her eyes closed. He thinks he has never seen anything more beautiful.

"She wanted to remind me about the party tonight".

"I see. Did you tell her where you are?", she asks shielding her eyes of the sun and opening them to look at his deep brown ones.

"Yeah right. She probably thinks I'm working. I probably _should_ be working, you know?". He goes to her and puts his arms loosely around her waist. "This", he says waving his hand between them, "is not healthy". She looks pensive for a moment then gives him the slightest nod.

"You are right. One day, maybe not too far ahead, we won't have to sneak around anymore Logan".

"I know. I'm not worried. Besides, having a secret is kind of hot too", he says remembering that years ago he told her that exact same words.

"So I've been told", she smiles and hooks her hand behind his neck bringing his lips down for a kiss.

"I have to go". He hates himself for being the first one to say it. "I still need to go to the office before showering and getting ready for the party. Will I see you there?", he asks teasingly, staring at her big blue eyes.

"Of course I'll be there. I'll see you later then", she says sealing their promise with another kiss.

"Can't wait". He kisses her one last time and slips into the room to get dressed. She watches him from her place at the balcony. "If you keep doing that, I'm not going to make it to the party and then I'll have a very angry tiny blond making me pay for it", he says smiling. He can feel her eyes on him while he buttons up his shirt. It turns him on. It always does.

"Why Mr. Echolls. Do you actually believe I'd let you be late? As it is, I can't be late either. It would give us away if we where". She smiles seductively and reaches a hand to his hair trying to put it in place. She knows that if their daughter catches him like that she'll know.

"Don't do that Veronica. Or I'll be forced to be late", he says closing his eyes for a moment, enjoying her touch.

"That's Mrs. Echolls to you buster. And it's ok because I have to go too. I told Meg I'd be helping her and Duncan prepare things anyways. Turns out our precious little angel forgot a few things for her engagement party and her mother and future mother-in-law will have to fix it all at the last minute", Veronica smiles while slipping her dress back on. She turns to Logan so he can help her with the zipper. He takes his time.

"I still can't believe that Lynn is marrying Jason Kane. It seems like yesterday that they were screaming at each other and calling each other names. In fact, I still can't believe Lynn is so grown up that she's even marrying at all". Logan smiles and hugs his wife one last time. Veronica smiles back, she knows that letting go of his little girl is hard for him.

"What I can't believe is that we have to meet at a hotel like a cheating couple just because our kids made us promise we wouldn't have sex in places where they could catch us again". Veronica shakes her head while slipping out of his embrace. She grabs her purse and then his hand. They open the door and exit.

"Well baby, I think that poor Thomas was too shaken up after finding his parents going at it at the pool house. He just had to make sure we wouldn't scar his love life for good". He pushes the elevator button and waits.

"You are probably right. Anyways, soon we might not have to sneak around anymore", she gives him her best I-know-a-secret- smile and laughs at his response.

"What aren't you telling me Ronnie?"

"That I talked to Mac the other day and it seems that her daughter and our son have been talking about getting hitch for a while now".

"Really? But they are too young to get married", Logan says worriedly before going into the elevator after Veronica.

"Please! They are 22. That's more than we can say about ourselves. If you don't remember correctly, you married me at age 21".

"Oh I remember alright". The bell indicating they had reached the hall takes them out of their trip into memory-lane as they step out of the elevator hand in hand.

"So I'll see you later, ok? Give Lynn a kiss from me and tell her that everything will be ready for her party. Even if I have to fix the floral bouquets myself".

"You sure you don't want to go to the house with me? You could get ready there".

"I know. But I already told Meg we would meet at five thirty for the last preparations and I don't want to get ready two hours ahead of time. If I do, by the time the guest arrive I'll be a mess. You know me. Not much of a formal dresser". She smiles at him while they step out of the hall of the hotel. She gives the valet boy standing there her ticked and he hurries after her car.

"That's not true. You always look beautiful. But I get it. Send my love to Meg and Duncan. I'll be there at 7. Future bride in my arm and all". He sees her car approaching and leans down to give her one last kiss. "I miss you already. Be careful, ok?".

"Ok. I love you".

"I love you too, Veronica Echolls. I love you too". He smiles as he watches her drive into the busy street. He gives his ticket to the same boy and while he goes to find his car he sighs. 'How on earth did I get so damn lucky?' He wonders.

**The End.**


End file.
